paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol X Power Rangers
This type of Power Rangers is Power Rangers: Dino Charge. When Sledge and his army were attacking the Power Rangers, Sledge used a teleportation device to send Tyler and Koda to the PAW Patrol universe. Tyler: Where are we? Koda: It looks like..... animated world you see off tv. Tyler: We better go find someone to see what's going on. (With Noah) Noah: I need to upgrade my power just in case something bad happens. (Noah opens his paw plates) Noah: Veronica, upgrade my power to 1,000 percent. Veronica (Noah's New A.I): Okay. (Veronica upgrades Noah's paw power) Noah: Now that's done. What else should I do Veronica? Veronica: Well, I see two persons running to the lookout. You should go check it out. Noah: Thanks Veronica. (Noah walks outside to see the two Power Rangers running to the lookout) Noah: Hey you two, what's the matter? Tyler: Okay, this might sound weird to you but....... Koda: Sledge used teleportation device to come to this world. Noah: Okay first of all, who's Sledge? Tyler: He's a bad guy that's been trying to take our energems for years. Noah: Energems, I think I know what they are. Veronica, do a research on Energems. Veronica: I found it. Energems is what gives the Power Rangers their power. Noah: Thanks Veronica. Veronica: No problem. Tyler: You have an A.I? Noah: Yep, Ryder invented it. Koda: So this went off to bad start. My name is Koda. Tyler: And my name is Tyler. Noah: I'm Noah. Nice to meet you two. Tyler: Nice to meet you too. Ryder: Hey Noah, I saw this crazy robot down on Main Street and..... wait, Noah, who are they? Noah: They call themselves Tyler and Koda. Tyler: Who's that? Noah: That's our leader, Ryder. Koda: Wait, our? Ryder: There's some other pups I want you to meet, come on. Tyler: Ok. (Then, Tyler, Koda, Noah, and Ryder walk into the lookout to find the pups missing) Ryder: Huh? Where are they? Noah: I thought they were here a couple hours ago. Koda: Why don't you use thing inside your head? Noah: You mean Veronica? Ok. Veronica, where are the six members of the PAW Patrol? Veronica: Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye are at a lair right next to the Adventure Bay Skating Rink. Noah: Wait, there's a skating rink? Veronica: It was built last year, you wasn't around that time because you was born in...... Noah: Wait wait wait wait wait, don't say when I was born. I only asked if there was a skating rink. Veronica: Oh. Sorry Noah: It's okay. Ryder: Okay, we better hurry. They might be in trouble. Noah: Alright let's go. Tyler: Wait, before we go, we need to morph. Noah: Okay well make it quick. Tyler and Koda: Dino Charger Ready! (I'm not gonna go through the whole process because you probably watched this show before and already know what happens at this time) Noah: Woah, you guys look cool! Ryder: Alright let's go! (At the lair) Chase: Let us go! What did we even do to you? ...: Oh you six did something alright. Too bad Noah isn't here. Marshall: What do you know about him that doesn't concern you? Brian: I'm his brother. Rocky: Wait.......... YOU MUST BE BRIAN NOAH TOLD US ABOUT! Brian: That's right Loser Patrol. Skye: We're not losers. Brian: Shut up already! You're talking is getting on my nerves. (Then, Noah kicks the door open) Noah: Alright let's get this over with cause I need to get these POWER RANGERS HOME! wait a minute? Brian: That's right Noah! Noah: Okay, first: The Dark Matter, second: Brian. CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!? Brian: Maybe, maybe not. Tyler: Ok. Let's just talk to him. Ryder: Talking won't help. Brian: You're already annoying me. (Brian blasts Noah) Koda: Noah! Noah: Uggghhh. What.....kind of.......brother......are you? Brian: The evil kind. Since you were born I didn't like you, Since you were born I gave you all those bruises, SINCE YOU WERE BORN! You were just weak. Noah: I thought (strains)..... you were on the good side. You promised........you'd be good. But you lied. Brian: I've had enough of this. SAY GOODBYE NOAH! Tyler and Koda: Dino Blasters! (They both shoot Brian) Brian: AH!.........JEEZ! (Noah uses the little bit of Power he has left to free the pups) Marshall: Hey! Noah saved us. Brian: WHY YOU LITTLE! (Then, Veronica tries to get his power up to almost 100%) Noah: I DARE YOU TO DO IT BRIAN! I DARE YOU! Brian: Okay. I surrender. Noah: Veronica, open a portal to the Power Ranger world. And when we get back to the lookout, I need some repairs. Veronica: You got it Noah. (Veronica opens the portal) Ryder: Well Power Rangers, this is your world? Tyler: Yep. We'll see all of you sometime? Noah: We'll see. (Tyler and Koda hop into the portal) Skye: Who were they? Noah: Power Rangers. Zuma: To be honest Noah, you're nearly broken. Noah: You're right Zuma, that's why I said I need repairs. Ryder: Let's go pups, after Noah is repaired, We'll go to the park. Noah: Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Brian: Wait, you guys are gonna leave me here? Noah: Sorry Brian, you're evil. You can't come. Brian: Okay. I'll just stay here. Just.. Just WOW! The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Power Rangers Crossover